iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Active Players
This list is for all characters that are being actively played, have been previously played, or are established and open, and who plays them. Alternate characters will have the name of the player's primary character beside their name. Please sort your character by region of where their House seat is. The Crownlands King's Landing - Baratheon *Prince Beron Baratheon, Heir to Iron Throne - played by u/stealthship1 *Prince Stannis Baratheon, Lord Marshall of the Iron Order - played by u/Billiam_The_Bold Dragonstone - Baratheon * Driftmark - Velaryon *Lord Addam Velaryon - played by u/Modsgrief Sharp Point - Bar Emmon * Claw Isle - Celtigar *Lord Aeryn Celtigar - played by u/StagOrDoe Stokeworth - Stokeworth * Duskendale - Rykker *Lord Bryce Rykker - played by u/NerdyBoy25 Stonedance - Massey *Osmund Massey, Captain of the Golden Company - played by u/SassyLordMassey Dyre Den - Brune of Dyre Den * Rook's Rest - Staunton *Jarmen Staunton - played by u/uiopfg01 Rosby - Rosby *Lord Jasper Rosby - played by u/vave22 Sweetport Sound - Sunglass * Cressey's Keep - Cressey * The Antlers - Buckwell * Gaunt Keep - Gaunt * Owan Gaunt - played by u/KingBrunies Dorne Sunspear - Martell *Princess Obara Nymeros Martell - played by u/DorneSucks *Elana Nymeros Martell - played by u/ElanaMartell Ghaston Grey * Godsgrace - Allyrion * Blackmont - Blackmont * Lemonwood - Dalt * High Hermitage - Dayne * Starfall - Dayne *Justyn Dayne, Sword of the Morning - played by u/Kalros *Aliandra Sand, bastard of Starfall - played by u/Diablo_Cody Drinkwater Keep - Drinkwater * Skyreach - Fowler *Lord Albin Fowler - played by u/Josua7 Salt Shore - Gargalen *Lord Janos Gargalen - played by u/Rycen The Tor - Jordayne * Kingsgrave - Manwoody * Sandstone - Qorgyle *Ser Quentyn Qorgyle - played by u/Panzin Spottswood - Santagar * Ghost Hill - Toland *Lord Andrey Toland - played by u/RhoynishAndNerdy Hellgate Hall - Harrowmont * Hellholt - Uller *Lord Quentyn Uller - palyed by u/Like_A_Fox89 Red Dunes - Vaith * Wells Keep - Wells * Wyl - Wyl * Yronwood - Yronwood *Lady Nadine Yronwood - played by u/perfectotomundo Vezhal - Vezo * Khorane Rhogare (Vezo) - played by u/CrownPrinceofBelAir The Iron Islands Pyke- Greyjoy *Lord Balthazar Greyjoy - played by u/TheCrowJoy Ten Towers - Harlaw *Lord Harren Harlaw - played by u/MakeIIGreatAgain Volmark - Volmark * Hammerhorn - Goodbrother * Nettlebank - Tawney * Lordsport - Botley * Stonehouse - Stonehouse * Shatterstone - Goodbrother * Pebbleton - Merlyn * Sunderly Keep - Sunderly * Iron Holt - Wynch * Blacktyde Castle - Blacktyde * Sealskin Point - Farwynd * Old Wyk - Drumm *Lord Quenton Drumm - played by u/SarcasticDom Codd Keep - Codd * Orkmont - Orkwood * The Lonely Light - Farwynd * Sylas Farwynd - played by u/Farfyre The North Winterfell - Stark * Lord Corin Stark - played by /u/theklicktator The Dreadfort - Bolton *Emphyria Bolton - played by u/rosiebubbles11 Ryswell Keep - Ryswell * Karhold - Karstark *Lady Lyarra Karstark - played by u/GirlandDragon Last Hearth - Umber *Lord Jeor Umber - played by u/UmberTheBridge Skagos - Magnar *Lord Joramun Magnar - played by u/The_Magnar Greywater Watch - Reed * Deepwood Motte - Glover * Ironrath - Forrester * Torrhen's Square - Tallhart *Lord Gared Tallhart - played by u/Bluefire781 White Harbor - Manderly *Lord Torrhen Manderly - played by u/lolopo99 Highpoint - Whitehill * Castle Cerwyn - Cerwyn * Oldcastle - Locke * Hornwood - Hornwood *Lord Domeric Hornwood - played by u/Gengisan Barrowton - Barrowstark *Lord Benjen Barrowstark - played by u/Daer_20 Mormont Keep - Mormont *Lord Brandon Mormont - played by u/Mormontandbear Mollen Keep - Mollen * Deepwood Motte - Glover * Cassel Keep - Cassel * Widow's Watch - Flint *Lady Jeyne Flint - u/ArcherGwen Flint's Fingers - Flint *Lord Ryon Flint - played by u/CatholicPolitician Snowhearth - Thenn * Blackpool - Slate * Mountain Clans * The Neck - Crannogmen * The Reach Highgarden - Tyrell * Lord Lorent Tyrell - played by u/JoyCena Whitegrove - Florent * Brightwater Keep - Florent *Lord Alester Florent - played by u/Nomidin Oldtown - Hightower * Lord Arlan Hightower - played by u/Auddan *Baela Hightower, Street Artist - played by u/DigitalReverie Old Oak - Oakheart *Lynesse Oakheart, Lady of Oakheart - played by u/Dragentei Horn Hill - Tarly *Lord Ethan Tarly - played by u/TarlyandMe Red Lake - Crane * Honeyholt - Beesbury * Oldflowers Keep - Oldflowers * Blackcrown - Bulwer * Coldmoat - Osgrey * Darkdell - Vyrwel * Mandrake Hall - Mandrake * Uplands - Mullendore * The Ring - Roxton * The Arbor - Redwyne * Bitterbridge - Caswell * Greenfield Keep - Meadows *Lady Elys Meadows - played by u/SwitzyLover Starpike - Peake * Goldengrove - Rowan *Lord Theomund Rowan - played by u/WhoseNameIsSTARK Bandallon - Blackbar * Tumbleton - Fletcher *Ser Chester Fletcher, Lord of Tumbleton - played by u/Yiriah New Barrel - Fossoway * Cider Hall - Fossoway *Ser Florian Fossoway, Captain of the Company of the Rose - played by u/HouseofWessex Ashford Hall - Ashford * Long table - Merryweather = Cockshaw - Cockshaw * Ser Leo Cockshaw - played by u/RCorbrayyy The Riverlands Riverrun - Tully *Lord Waltyr Tully - played by u/KingOfTheFishFucks *Ser Lewys Tully - played by u/hailca3sar The Twins '''- '''Frey *Lord Vernon Frey - played by u/Peltsy Harrenhal - Royce *Lord Robyn Royce - played by u/RillisMorta Shawney Hall - Shawney * Wayfarer's Rest - Vance * Lychester - Lychester * Maidenpool - Mooton * Raventree Hall - Blackwood *Lord Garrett Blackwood - played by u/JudgementWaterfall Stone Hedge - Bracken *Lord Ambrose Bracken - played by u/KingJustmanIX Seagard - Mallister *Jon Mallister, Heir to Seagard - played by u/PooDidilly *Ser Jason Mallister, Knight of the Kingsguard - played by u/Baeldor Erenford - Erenford * Pinkmaiden - Piper * Atranta - Vance * Darry - Darry * Willow Wood - Ryger * The Stormlands Storms End - Baratheon *Lord Alyn Baratheon - played by u/TheKyhep Stonehelm - Swann *Lord Morgan Swann - played by u/loadedcheesefries *Corvella Swann, Heiress to Hosue Swann - played by u/Thenn_Applicant Blackhaven - Dondarrion *Lord Raymun Dondarrion - played by u/TheFrankFrankly Nightsong - Caron *Lord Garrett Caron - played by u/WatcherOTS Crow's Nest - Morrigen *Ser Morryn Morrigen, Knight of the Kingsguard - played by u/MMorrigen Griffon's Roost - Connington *Lord Aron Connington - played by u/Diancerse Cape Wraith - Seaworth *Lord Emmon Seaworth - played by u/Rosrchach113 Parchments - Penrose *Lord Lewys Penrose - played by u/CathSeminarian *Ser Marq Penrose - played by u/KScoville *Queen Cassanna Penrose - played by u/Dark_Red_Roses Felwood - Fell * Harvest Hall - Selmy *Stannis Selmy - played by u/Blues1312 Bronzegate - Buckler * Mistwood - Mertyns * Evenfall Hall - Tarth *Lord Edwyn Tarth - played by u/Univseristy_Is_Hard Rain House - Wylde * Poddingfield - Peasebury * Greenstone - Estermont * Gallowsgrey - Trant * Amberly - Rogers * Grandview - Grandison * The Vale The Eyrie - Arryn *Lord Jasper Arryn - played by u/MechaJaspeMkIII *Jon Arryn - played by u/Trynor Runestone - Royce *Lord Albar Royce - played by u/Pichu737 Gulltown - Grafton * Heart's Home - Corbray *Lord Corwyn Corbray - played by u/CalicoPanic Redfort - Redfort * Strongsong - Belmore * Longbow Hall - Hunter * Ironoaks - Waynwood *Kyla Waynwood - played by u/Chaotic-Kitten Old Anchor - Melcom * Ninestars - Templeton * Pebble - Pryor * Witch Isle - Upcliff * Egen Keep - Egen * Wickenden - Waxley * Sisterton - Sunderland * New Keep - Hersy * Grey Glen - Tollet * Goldwater Burn - Coldwater = Sarsfield - Sarsfield * Ser Mathos Wydman, Knight of the Kingsguard - played by u/CloakOnTheWater The Westerlands Casterly Rock - Lannister *Lord Lyonel Lannister - played by u/English_American *Tygett Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock - played by u/purple_viper Lannisport - Lannister *Lord Tyrek Lannister - played by u/RTargaryen *Ser Tidus Lannister, Castellan - played by u/TheTwentiethGoodMan The Crag - Westerling * Banefort - Banefort * Ashemark - Marbrand *Lord Glendon Marbrand - played by u/ThePraetor Boar's Head - Vikary * Kayce - Kenning * Crakehall - Crakehall *Lord Roland Crakehall - played by u/TroubleBass97 Hornvale - Brax * Ferren Keep - Ferren * Payne Hall - Payne * Clegane's Keep - Clegane * Cornfield - Swyft * Castamere - Lannister *Lord Kevan Lannister - played by u/Leofrt Fallwell Keep - Fallwall * Feastfires - Prester * Broomsfield - Broom * Yew - Yew * Golden Tooth - Lefford * Gerion Lefford, Lord of Golden Tooth - played by u/TheSheepShepard Silverhill - Serrett * Renly Serrett - played by u/ForwardQueen10 Sarsfield - Sarsfield * Lord Edgarth Sarsfield - played by u/Dark_Skye Essos House Targaryen * Aelyx Targaryen - played by /u/DrSpikyMango * Jacaerys Targaryen - played by u/TheWorldIsWideEnough * Aenya Targaryen - played by u/IKnowThatIKnowNothin * Ser Mataerys, Lord Commander of the Dragonguard - played by u/Ser-Patrick The Wall and Beyond The Wall * Beyond the Wall * The Citadel Maesters * Grand Maester Xalar - palyed by u/NotJustGoldCloaks * Uthor Hightower, Maester of Riverrun - played by u/Maiestatem Archmaesters * The Great Sept of Baelor Most Devout *High Septon - played by u/LionOfNight Godsworn * Miscellaneous *Orys Baratheon - played by u/honourismyjam *Eden - played by u/---Eden *Andross Reyaan - played by u/Haas_ *Daeron Brightflame - played by u/Daeron_Brightflame *Drazzan Zo Ondo - played by u/gmoney0607 Hedgeknights *Ser Damon - played by u/chvrchesnotchurches *Ser Godric Tyde - played by u/ITRPKnight Category:Houses of Westeros Category:Active Players Category:Meta